Hyoma
} Hyōma is one of the main characters of Metal Fight Beyblade and is Ginga's childhood friend. Appearance Hyoma wears a pair of hiking boots, he has light lavender hair and a pink V neck with an orange collar under a green open over shirt. He has bright blue eyes and a fair skin tone . Personality Hyoma is a very calm and level-headed person compared to Ginga's upbeat personality. He tends to be cautious in situations and most especially in bey battles. He cares for his childhood friend, Ginga, a lot as well like in the episode when he stalled Tsubasa and lost just for Ginga to make it to the last challenge match before Battle Bladers. History Hyōma is Ginga's childhood friend; they grew up in Koma village together and after Ginga left he became the guardian of the village so that trespassers wouldn't find it. This is probably why he stayed in Koma village with Hokuto after Ginga won in Battle Bladers. It turns out that Ginga never won against Hyoma in the Green Hades stadium and finally after a long time Ginga beats him. Synopsis (Anime Version) He was first shown when he met Kenta, Benkei, Kyoya, and Madoka while they were trying to find Ginga. Hyoma back then looked like he was just a stranger willing to help out, and guided Kenta and Madoka out of the forest along with Kyoya and Benkei because they split up for the time being. After they all met up and Kyoya told his doubts on Hyoma, he said to them that they needed to defeat him first if they wanted to go to Koma village and at the same time test their friendship with Ginga. In the end, Kenta and Benkei lost to him, but when Kyoya was about to fight him, Hyoma already accepted the group and decided to lead them to the village. It was then revealed that Hyoma was actually Ginga's childhood friend since they both lived and grew up in Koma village. After Ginga came back with restored confidence (from the loss against Ryuga), Hyoma challenged Ginga to battle in the 'Green Hades'. Before, Hyoma won against Ginga every time they battled in the strange stadium. Yet this time, Hyoma lost. In a way, this signaled that Hyoma was accepted in to the group. Later on, Hyoma also joined the Survival Battle along with Ginga and the others. He was able to defeat many bladers but lost against Kyoya. After the announcement of Battle Bladers by Yuu at the end of the Survival Battle, Hyoma decided to also join this tournament and set off to gather the fifty thousand points needed like everyone else. He was later seen coincidentally meeting Kenta in a Challenge match for some points. Hyoma chose to go to the river side of the stadium, and Kenta went to the forest side. Both of them were clearing their competitors with ease until Yuu and Tsubasa come in to intervene; Yuu versus Hyoma and Tsubasa versus Kenta. Even if he chose the field of the battle which was a kind of rocky island terrain in the middle of a raging river, Yuu was able to beat him with Flame Libra's power. The same thing happened to Kenta with Tsubasa. At the end of the day though, they both treated the loss as a stepping stone to becoming stronger. So parting ways once again, they decided to train more so that they'll be able to compete in Battle Bladers. Hyoma has a record of winning only 44.44 %.He likes to battle calmly. Beyblades Rock Aries ED145B: In the anime, Hyōma has Rock Aries. It's one of the best defense types in the series because of its Eternal Defense Spin Track. the same as always but with an sf performance tip. Only appeared in episode 21 of metal fusion Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Hyōma's beyblade. :Sheep Horn Throw(Horn Throw Destruction): Hyōma's first finishing move is He first used this attack on Episode 16 (anime) :wind storm assault : Quotes *horn throw destruction! *"Ginga has never won me before!" *"I am Ginga's true rival!" Trivia *Hyoma's name comes partly from a mountain and partly from a demon.This is why Madoka and Kenta thought of Hyoma as an oddball when they first met. *Hyoma has the same facial structure as Zeo Abyss. *It seems Hyoma no longer battles as of season 2 as he decided to remain in koma village and hasn't been seen since References Navigation Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Chracters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Male